In the hand or body washing operation a desirable feature is the provision of separate soaping and brushing. These operations may be repeated in sequence until the desired cleansing operation has been accomplished. Mechanics, agricultural and industrial workers encounter an environment in which cleansing is particularly difficult necessitating such alternate soaping and brushing in repetitive cycles.
In the past, various types of combination soap bar and brush assemblies have been employed. These have taken various forms such as brushes with prongs receiving replenishable bars of soap and the like and combination soap bars and brushes which may have a common surface to provide simultaneous soaping and brushing.
There has not been provided a reliable soap bar and brush structure which prevents the soap bar from sliding off the supporting brush structure. In such cases a substantial portion of the soap bar is lost which reduces the effectiveness of the unit.
Further, in such combination soap bar and brushes that have been available in the past there has not been provided an integrated soap bar and brush in which the brush may be employed as a simple brush after use-up of the soap bar. Such use of the brush with a separate bar of soap or other type of cleaner is desirable for maximum employment of the brush.